


227事件之后写的，有微量扭曲心理。

by Sorciereyan



Category: 227 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorciereyan/pseuds/Sorciereyan
Relationships: 金主和流量小生
Kudos: 2





	227事件之后写的，有微量扭曲心理。

小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开，妈妈回来。

2016年4月15号  
赵爻一次来到D镇，这儿被规划的不错，虽然是个普普通通的乡镇，他呼吸了一口空气，还没完全吐出，电话便先响了。  
“谁?”赵爻看着陌生的来电号码，本不想接，但又怀着被星探看中的侥幸心态接了。  
“别来无恙啊，爻爻。”对面冷冷的声音传来，赵爻一下子没反应过来，“你还记得我吗?哦你当然不记得，你都能一言不发的走了，我这是再期盼什么呢？”  
等赵爻再次反应过来：“以后别联系我了，不是一路人。”不等那头有任何反应，赵爻当机立断的挂了机。电话挂后，他永远不会听到电话那头的人割腕的事情。对了，他们本就不该有关。

2017年1月12日  
浑浑噩噩过了一年，身上前几年留下的钱也都快损耗殆尽。赵爻不得不加快了‘找工作’的速度。他放了放身段，表示一个跑龙套也可以。但是已经不缺人了，负责群演的工作人员当即对他说了抱歉，但是赵爻还不想放弃，死死地拖着工作人员，求她无论如何一定要让自己成为其中一员。  
“不然我真的走投无路了。”  
赵爻这句话恰好被路过的肥头大耳的投资人听见。投资人是个富二代，投钱进这个剧组无非是想沾点无名演员的便宜。可是全组上下要么是不能舒服他，要么就是刚正不阿死都不让他碰的。当然能留下来的都是听话的。  
“小叶，别为难他了，我来。”富二代一开口，那个名叫小叶的工作人员说了声朱总好，再怜惜的看了一眼赵爻，走了。走之前，小叶顺手把门给关上了。  
“看来明天剧组要多一个人了。”

门刚关上，朱总的手就放到了赵爻的肩上，连拍带揉的。“我应该怎么称呼您呢?美丽的先生？”  
赵爻有种受宠若惊的感觉，虽然他觉得美丽这个词用得确实不好。但是他很清楚，眼前的这个人很有可能成为他转折路上的一个重要的棋子。于是他开始装青涩男大学生，虽然他也只才刚毕业半年多。  
欲说还休，确实像个不谙世事的大学生，但又多了些什么。但是朱老板却不这么认为。想拖到晚上的事突然像现在就做了。  
撕开了衣服，整个房间漫着不正常的温度。

2017年1月13日  
一夜春梦，恶心之下，赵爻不断安慰自己这都是为了自己以后的事业。也就不难过了。果然，恶心过一次别人，自己也就会麻木。  
官宣的时候，他看到了自己的名字，在主演里面。  
“很值。”赵爻对朱老板甜甜一笑。  
朱老板的腮帮子抖了抖，借着赵爻宽大的衣服下摆摸了进去：“那宝贝儿晚上?”  
“今天晚上…可能不太行呢。今天晚上有场饭，朱总你忘了?”赵爻看着朱总，笑的一脸天真无邪。  
朱老板见过多少这种为了上位不择手段的人，但是…各取所需嘛，也不亏。  
晚宴  
朱老板带着赵爻了解环境，赵爻知道，朱老板这是为了防止他在剧组吓勾结其他人。赵爻不禁冷笑，反正也就三个月，占三个月便宜换来一个不错的酬薪也不亏，以后说不准还能平步青云。  
走了一会神，朱老板已经喝完一圈酒回来了。见赵爻在对着一杯用高脚杯装着的白开水勾嘴角，当即就明白了他的心思。原来又是个想不劳而获的。  
怎么可能，到手的鸭子可不能就这么飞了，好不容易有个自己玩起来舒服的，可不能养肥了之后却便宜了别人。  
“小畜生在想什么呢？我刚刚让人去买了好东西，晚上试试？”朱老板的坏笑激起了赵爻一身鸡皮疙瘩。他似乎意识到了将要来的事情。  
晚上，赵爻照常躲开所有人进入朱老板的房间，一进门，他就感觉自己的眼睛被蒙上了。突然失去视觉，身体变得异常敏感。  
突然被大力扔到床上，双手被绑上，双脚被拷上，是铁管拉开的声音，双脚被拉开，被假玩具进入，连润滑都没有。赵爻疼的喊了出来，装出来的甜腻声线有些支离破碎。  
他此时更多的是恐惧，这朱总平时看起来十分不正经，但毕竟混了这么多年。他的那点小心思，无处可藏。

2017年4月8号  
上一部刚刚杀青，下一部戏又来了。这个朱老板似乎就是要赵爻一直逃不开，不敢反抗，手上的钱不要命的砸，赵爻心里也明白是怎么一回事，但是一想到自己微博不断上涨的关注量，又开始向恶魔守护的天秤那边倾斜。  
自己总会火遍大江南北的不是吗？到时候谁都别想拦。  
三月又三月。网剧的拍摄周期很短，为了能够更上一层，赵爻开始向朱老板提要求：“朱总，你心疼人家吗？”  
朱老板一边结着赵爻的衬衫扣子，一边问：“怎么了宝贝儿？当然心疼你啊。”  
“可是你一点都没有心疼我的样子！”赵爻经过几次手术，眼睑越发的向下，加上一圈伪装出来的红红的眼圈，无辜感爆棚。观众看了现在他的样子都要吐槽摄像头里的他。  
“小骚货又发什么骚呢？嫌我给你的资源不够用？还是…我的技术不行？”  
“不是！”赵爻刻意往朱老板身上凑了凑，“朱总~你不觉得拍网剧周期太短了吗？都不够我们打上一炮的。”  
朱总恶劣的笑了：“想要大IP？可以，但是你得先满足了我。”  
听说，那天隔音板都差点被穿透。

2017年9月~2018.4月  
赵爻陆陆续续又拍了很多规模不一的剧集，但无一例外都毫无波澜。眼见自己快30了，而能拿得出手的作品又有多少呢？  
于是他开始变本加厉的要资源，毫无一开始的扭捏，更多的是理直气壮。但是装还是要装的，不就是出卖身体吗？早就不清白了，装什么呢。  
“这边有个双男主的戏，粉丝基础不错，我已经联系过了，你呢，也别装了。”朱老板今天似乎性情大变，虽然外表依旧令人恶心，但是能看出来，他真的累了。留不住的人，何必呢？  
赵爻在那一晚，照样把自己卖的毫无保留。

2018年4月20日  
他在拍了几场戏之后和同组的另外一个男演员季成逐渐熟络，在完成和对家男主炒cp的任务的时候，两人经常在看不见的地方做着不可见光的事情。  
在朱老板出差的时候，赵爻经常和季成呆在同一个房间，名义上的对台词，可大家都知道，季成一个男N号，和男主能有什么台词可对。但是娱乐圈这趟浑水，趟的越少越好。所以也就一直没人揭穿。  
就这样，直到大作杀青。在空白期，赵爻经常往季成那儿跑，别人问起来就说送资料，但有什么资料呢？两人不在一家公司，给对家送资料，找死？而且有什么资料这么重要，得亲自传递？  
当然没什么资料，资料可不就是赵爻本人啊。  
众人都知道的事情，朱老板怎么可能不清楚。只是之前为了家产问题没工夫去管这些事。他还是认得清自己的，知道钱才是一切。所以他刻意放纵了赵爻一段时间，同样也是为了给赵爻致命一击，让赵爻认清，谁才是真正能让他大红大紫的那个人。  
爱情，不可能。

2018年9月16日  
终于处理好问题的朱老板回来了。他并没有直接去找赵爻。而是先去找了季成。拿出助理早就收集整理好的资料，并且威胁季成如果再不断开，就让他尝尝被雪藏的滋味  
可季成冷笑：“他都没有放弃，你又有什么信心觉得我会放手？”  
助理离开了，将季成的录音笔交给朱老板。  
“可真的是一对深情伉俪呢。”朱老板觉得悲哀，“啧啧啧，别到时候殉情。把资料留着。走，先去赵爻那边。”

晚上19：46  
朱老板到了的时候，赵爻还在哼着唱小曲，有一下没一下的刷着微博。门锁被打开。赵爻以为是季成过来了，头也不回的说：“阿成回来啦！”语调上扬着，看起来很开心的样子。但是来人没有说话。  
等到头顶出现了一大片阴影，赵爻才感到不对劲。就算是季成心情不好他也不会这般。  
抬头，赵爻差点把手机给扔了。  
“朱…朱总，你怎么会来这里。”赵爻一脸惊慌失措，感觉到事情不太妙。  
“怎么？我在你身上花了那么多钱，我都不能来我给你买的房子里？”  
“不是……”  
“你说吧，你怎么选择？为了你所谓的爱情？还是以后的事业？”朱老板一脸讥笑的看着赵爻。  
赵爻沉默。

“来，我们慢慢说。”朱老板抱着赵爻到了阳台上。“选择吧。”  
“我…”赵爻内心踌躇了一段时间，他贪心的哪个都想要。可是不可能。赵爻拿出手机，飞快的点了几下，然后把手机给朱老板。  
彻底拉黑了。  
朱老板看着结果满意的笑了：“幸好你还算认得清。”朱老板将赵爻的裤子扒下，把他放在冰凉的阳台栏杆上，栏杆很凉，赵爻倒嗦了一口气。  
“我本来准备了一套方案，你如果不接受和他分手，那刚刚杀青的戏，也别上了。损失大一点的可不是我一个。”朱老板看着身体微微打颤的赵爻，满意的笑了。

2020年7月16日  
新剧宣传工作收尾，可赵爻却开心不起来，一年前季成得知真相之后，什么都没留，然后去了海边散心，他们也就彻底失去了联系。藕断了，丝都不愿意有所牵扯。

新剧上线之后，赵爻一炮而红，微博关注量从卡了好几年的30w随着剧集的播出一路飙升。开播一周便有了1000w的关注量，赵爻真正感受到了资本的力量，心中的愧疚烟消云散。至少，他红了。  
剧集播出时，他遵从官方的意思和对家男主炒cp，看着cp女孩们甘愿为了他们做任何事情的时候，他觉得这个世界太可笑了，真真假假不过一句话，一条微博，一阵名气，就可以将一切假的不能再假的变成真的不能再真的。  
但是随着片约越来越多，他慢慢淡化自己心中对那些有一点点风吹草动就激动得不行的cp女孩，因为他需要这帮cp女孩，只有她们甘愿投钱来为了自己，自己的事业才有保障。钱就是一切的垫脚石。

2020年2月19日  
正值寒假期间，大家都在刷着网络睡着懒觉。  
可是一通电话却惊扰了一切。  
“小叶，我记得你有个账号是反黑站的吧？”小叶就是一开始选拔群演的那位工作人员。赵爻把她雇进来，工资条开的特别优渥，但是不厚道的事情基本上都是麻烦小叶去办。  
“有。”  
“帮我个忙。”  
“老板你说。”  
“我想挑战点新花样，可是双男主身份让我挺难堪的。”  
“好的。”

赵爻嘴角勾起了星星点点的笑意，可很快平复了。多年之前，因为笑，自己吃了多少苦。

2020年2月20日凌晨  
网上一条微博引起轩然大波，饭圈各家战争不断。到最后逐渐演变为了生物圈大战。那一刻，所有的风头都指向了一个人，赵爻。  
赵爻一开始见这件事闹大了，心里还特别开心，想着要发多少奖金给小叶。直到晚上朱老板来到他的住处一言不发的看着他。他才意识到事情闹大了。  
可闹事者又不是他，“把小叶开了，给她一笔钱。”  
“嗯，我这边团队已经出来紧急公关了。因为可以压下去。”

2020年2月22日  
赵爻没想到事态的发展已经开始不受控制甚至脱轨。  
几个大点的平台相继被封。各家粉丝找到了罪魁祸首疯狂的发泄。赵爻早年的事情又被挖出来鞭尸了一顿，走过的人几乎都要吐一口口水。  
混乱中，又相继有新料被放出。只有自己的粉丝，和雇来的水军，在前方负隅顽抗。  
没用了。背负了两条人命，最终的报应还是回到了自己的身上。可是为什么呢？他就是想红而已，不择手段怎么了？他不明白，为什么他不择手段就不行。  
一夜之间赵爻感觉自己被整个世界屏蔽了，即使他站在世界的中心，但是他在被拿着长枪的人隔着网络这个平台攻击，而这一切的源头，就是他不想承认的他自己。

2020年2月29日  
让各位休战的是一条热搜，不是别的。  
赵爻自杀  
赵爻来到了当时季成到达的海边，吹了一夜的海风，到最后，海风的呼啸声似乎都是学长和季成的声音，他们不原谅自己呢，为什么不原谅呢，明明是你们自己要去死的。和我有什么关系。  
癫狂下，赵爻麻木的拔出手枪。  
嘭----

“彻底结束啦。”  
“明明不是我的错。”


End file.
